Les plans de Kuroko marchent toujours
by Aminope
Summary: Tout est dans le titre :D 1 : MidoKise. 2 : AoAka
1. Plan 1

Bonjouur ! Certains d'entre vous ont sûrement étés découragés par le couple, mais bienvenue à ceux qui sont restés. Oui, j'aime le MidoKise et j'ai le droit ! J'ai écrit ça pendant une heure d'étude et l'ai finit en français. Maaais c'était un petit OS tout naze, qui faisait même pas 600 mots, qui n'avait quasi pas de narration et qui avait des changements de conjugaison bizarres -_-'

Bref, j'ai remanié tout ça, rajouté plein de trucs et voilà ce que ça donne :D

* * *

Effrayant. C'était effrayant.

Et non, n'allez pas dire qu'un groupe d'adolescents aux cheveux multicolore, formant un cercle et parlant tout bas, ce n'est pas effrayant.

Kise frissonna et regarda Midorima, impassible comme d'habitude. Aah, comme il aimerait voir d'autres émotions sur son si beau visage … Qu'il aimerait le voir rougir, le voir sans ses lunettes, pouvoir admirer ses longs cils de plus près, passer la main dans ses cheveux, …

Vous l'aurez compris, Kise était amoureux de Midorima. Mais le blond était persuadé que son amour était à sens unique. Et c'est justement ce qu'essayais d'arranger notre cercle coloré.

\- Je suis sûr que Midorima n'est pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un ! Encore moins Kise ! dit Aomine.

\- Je ne pense pas, Daiki. Shintarou a des manières bien particulières lorsqu'il est avec Ryouta.

\- J'aime pas Mido-chin. Il me donne pas de bonbons.

\- Ta gueule, Murasakibara ! C'est sérieux, là !

\- Personnellement, intervint (et apparut) Kuroko, je pense que Midorima-kun aime Kise-kun, mais qu'il est trop idiot pour se l'avouer.

C'était vrai que cette hypothèse était plausible. Après tout, Midorima était un tsundere handicapé des sentiments.

\- Neeeeeeh, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans notre dos, vous tous ? Vous complotez contre nous, c'est ça ?! dit Kise, apparaissant comme par magie tel un Kuroko sauvage.

\- Rien qui te concerne, Ryouta. répondit froidement le rouge.

\- Aaaaaaaw, vous êtes méchants ! geignis le blond, de fausses larmes aux yeux.

\- Dégage, Kise !

\- Maaaaaais, Aominecchi …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Kise-kun. Pars, s'il te plait.

Le copieur partit, ses éternelles larmes de crocodiles perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il se demandait quand même ce que pouvait bien comploter cet effrayant quatuor. Note, il avait d'autres problèmes bien plus importants à régler. Déjà que son manager l'avait engueulé hier à cause des cernes qui lui bouffaient le visage … Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui ! Mais quel abruti d'aimer un tel personnage …

Du côté des colorés, ça chahutait pas mal.

\- Pourquoi on n'essaierais tout simplement pas de les caser ensembles ?

Tout le monde se tut.

\- Je rêve ou Aomine-kun vient de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ?

Quoiqu'un peu vexé par cette remarque (juste, mais vexante), le basané continua.

\- Je propose qu'on teste tous une méthode pour les fourrer ensemble, et celui qui y arrive a gagné !

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Aomine-kun.

\- En effet, Tetsuya. Mais Daiki n'a pas tort : ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Eh ben vous voyez que suis intelligent ! Bon, qui commence ?

Ils désignèrent à l'unisson Murasakibara qui, jusque là, n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

\- Atsushi, c'est toi qui commence. dit Akashi.

\- Hein ? Répondit très élégamment – et intelligemment – le géant.

Akashi, à la fois exaspéré et attendri, lui expliqua tout leur résonnement.

Les yeux du violet s'illuminèrent.

\- J'ai une idée !

Murasakibara quitta le petit groupe, armé de son paquet de chips duquel il avait extrait 2 pauvres chips innocentes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Il s'approcha « furtivement »(être discret avec sa taille n'était pas chose aisée) de Kise et Midorima qui étaient en train de s'inquiéter pour l'un et de lire pour l'autre. Le géant pris les chips ...et les fourra dans leur bouche. Ne se délectant point de leur réaction (tant qu'Aka-chin était content, il s'en fichait), il revint vers le reste de la GM.

\- Oi, Murasakibara, t'es sérieux ?

De son côté, Kise ne comprenait rien et Midorima en était au même stade. Pourquoi Murasakibara leur avait-il donné deux de ses précieuses chips ?

\- Atsushi, je t'avais dit de les faire s'accoupler, pas de leur donner des chips.

\- Mais si ils mangent les mêmes chips en même temps, ils s'aimeront, non ?

Kuroko et Aomine ne savaient pas si ils devaient s'inquièter du « accoupler » d'Akashi ou du résonnement bizarre de Murasakibara. Dans les deux cas, ça faisait un peu peur.

\- Bref, j'ai une bien meilleure idée ! dit le basané.

\- J'ai un peu peur … avoua Kuroko.

\- Moi de même … confirma Akashi.

\- Rhaaaah, mais elle est géniale, mon idée ! Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est d'une chambre, de Midorima, d'un ruban rouge et d'un Kise en boxer !

Silence.

\- Et toi, Akashi-kun ? Une meilleure idée ?

\- Pas vraiment …

\- Eh ?! Pourquoi vous m'ignorez ?

\- Aomine-kun est un pervers.

\- Eh ! Mais c'est une super idée pourtant !

\- Daiki, fais-moi le plaisir de te taire.

\- Mais, mais-

\- Mine-chin ressemble à Kise-chin.

\- Eh ! Je ressemble pas à cet enfoiré !

\- Tu es si crédible, Aomine-kun …

\- Eh-

\- Daiki.

Le ton était froid, autoritaire. Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. Le basané se tut.

\- Et toi, Tetsuya, as-tu une idée ?

Le plus petit de la bande acquiesça. Il partit vers le blond et le vert sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

\- Kise-kun, Midorima-kun.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurokocchi ?

Le bleuté pris un caillou (nul ne savait comment ce caillou avait pu atterrir ici) et le lança sur Midorima.

\- Oi, Kuroko ! Commença le vert d'un ton énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu-

Kuroko poussa Kise contre le vert (qui s'était rapproché entre temps) avec précision, de sorte à ce que – purement par hasard, évidement – les lèvres de Kise rencontrent celles de Midorima.

Ce fut quelque chose de particulier qui se produit sous les yeux du bleuté.

Un Midorima rouge comme une tomate en train de ne pas repousser un Kise tout aussi rouge que lui, bien qu'aux anges. Il penserait d'ailleurs à remercier Kurokocchi plus tard.

Le vert se rendit cependant compte qu'il était – un petit peu – en train d'embrasser son coéquipier devant tout le monde et mit fin à l'échange.

\- Je-je pas voulu, oublie, désolé ! et la tomate humaine s'enfuit.

Le cercle maléfique était à la fois tétanisé et mort de rire – bien que la réaction extérieure soit la première. Voir l'orgueilleux, le fier Midorima s'enfuir telle une collégienne après un baiser « accidentel » était un spectacle assez unique.

\- Il va falloir que tu le rattrapes, Kise-kun. Et que tu courre vite.

Le blond acquiesça et se mit à la poursuite du vert, qui courrait comme un dératé.

\- Midorimacchi ! Cria le blond.

Le vert se mit à courir encore plus vite, jusqu'à ce que ne blond ne le rattrape. Les confessions furent faites et ...certaines choses se passèrent. Pour tout vous dire, les autres ne savaient pas s'ils devaient se sentir fiers que leur idée ait marché ou désemparés face à l'incapacité de amrcher du blond et à un Midorima prêt à s'enterrer tant il était gêné.

À part peut-être Kuroko qui, lui, avait l'air de penser que c'était parfaitement prévu.

Ses plans fonctionnaient toujours, après tout.

* * *

Voilàà ! J'aimerais savoir si ça plairait un autre OS sur le même thème (c'est-à-dire Kuroko qui met des gens ensemble). Oui, je sais, j'ai du culot de demander ça alors que j'ai OC's en folie et Langage des fleurs (ce sont toutes les deux des séries d'OS) à continuer mais que voulez-vous ...

Merci d'avoir lu,

Eri~


	2. Plan 2

J'ai écrit ceci sur gsm hier soir et n'ai remanié que ce matin. Aussi, si il manque des accents ou autres, signalez-le-moi. Merci.

Quelques petites précisions : je pense ne faire que des couples atypiques dans ce recueil. Autre chose, les os ne se suivent pas ! Il se peut donc que le prochain os soit un AkaKise, bien que Kise ait déjà été casé avec Midorima.

Un petit coucou à _Abbyfalls345_ qui est vraiment super sympa et à qui je "dédie " cet OS, le couple entremis (ça se dit ?) étant un de ses préférés :3

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _"Akashi à l'école. Akashi à l'entraînement. Akashi chez lui. Akashi dans un parc. Akashi dans une voiture. Akashi dans les vestiaires. Akashi dans son lit. Akashi en train de jouer sur son téléphone. Akashi qui se fait chier. Akashi en train de repeindre une voiture. Akashi en train de frapper Kise. Akashi à la piscine. Akashi qui prend sa douche-"_

Ok, ça allait trop loin. Mais c'était pas sa faute si il se faisait chier, non mais ! En plus, les cours de Tanaka étaient les plus barbants de tous. Et quand Aomine Daiki se faisait chier, ses pensées pouvaient dériver loin. Très loin.

Au début, il s'occupait en faisant de petites boulettes de papier avec sa feuille de cours et à les lancer sur Midorima. Mais ce dernier, n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié l'attention (pourtant si charmante), l'avait dénoncé au prof. Du coup, ce dernier se retournait tout le temps pour vérifier que l'on embêtait pas son "chouchou" (avec ses notes et son attitude en classe, Midorima était le chouchou de _tout_ les profs). Il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre qu'Aomine ne suive pas les cours, il ne l'aimait pas de toute façon.

Ensuite, il avait un peu dessiné. Et franchement, il ne se débrouillait pas mal ! Si on tournait la tête vers la gauche, qu'on faisait une pirouette et qu'on prenait un peu de cocaïne, la sorte de patate que le bleu avait dessiné ressemblerait presque à Kise !

Vu que même son propre esprit ne reconnaissait pas son talent en matière de dessin, il s'était mis à penser à tout et à n'importe quoi. Puis, l'idée d'imaginer son capitaine dans différentes situations avait germé dans son esprit. Et c'est comme ça qu'en plein cours d'histoire, il s'était mis à imaginer Akashi nu, sous la douche, recouvert de mousse, lui lançant un regard des plus suggestifs. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du lire de magazine porno avant d'aller en cours. Satsu lui avait dit pourtant …

C'est la qu'il se souvint que le numéro de ce mois-ci (de son magazine porno favori, "Lisons bien, Baisons mieux ! ") était un spécial maid. C'est alors que l'image - totalement innocente - d'un Akashi en tenue de maid avec des oreilles de chat l'appelant _maître_ et lui demandant ce qu'il voulait manger, avec une petite queue dépassant de l'uniforme de serveuse qu'il portait fit naître un innocent réveil chez une certaine partie de son anatomie. Pour le dire plus clairement, Aomine junior s'était réveillé. Et avoir la gaule en plein cours d'histoire, c'était pas l'idéal.

Le bleu essaya donc de cacher tant bien que mal son érection naissante. Sauf qu'Aomine, trop soucieux de savoir si _le prof_ l'avait remarqué, n'avait pas vu le regard bleu cyan qui fixait son dos.

Oui, Kuroko observait tout depuis le début. Depuis le début.

Et comme sa vue était aussi aiguisée que celle d'un faucon, il avait pu suivre avec amusement les messages dignes d'un enfant de maternelle qu'Aomine écrivait sur les boulettes de papier qu'il lançait sur Midorima, ses sublimes prouesses artistiques et était presque sûr du cheminement de pensées qu'avait eut le basané pour en arriver à bander en plein cours.

Car, voyez-vous, Kuroko c'est Superman (ou Superpsy, au choix). Son raisonnement avait donc été celui-ci :

Momoi-san lui avait dit qu'Aomine-kun était en train de lire un magasine cochon quand elle était venue le chercher chez lui. Il devait donc avoir pensé à quelque chose en rapport avec sa revue porno. Ensuite, son plumier était rouge. Pas une preuve en soi, lui diriez-vous. Maais, les cheveux d'Akashi aussi étaient rouges ! Aha ! En plus, vu les regards (plutôt discrets, aussi surprenant cela puisse paraître) que le métis jetait au postérieur de son capitaine quand il prenait sa douche...

Il en avait donc déduit que le bleu avait pensé à Akashi dans une position ou situation qui avait un rapport avec son magazine.

Kuroko eut quand même une petite pensée compatissante envers sa lumière, qui essayait toujours de camoufler la bosse sous son pantalon.

Notre superpsy émit deux hypothèses concernant Aomine : soit il n'assumait pas le fait qu'il soit attiré par les hommes (et encore plus par leur capitaine), soit il s'en battait les steaks et ne se déclarait pas par "simple" peur d'être rejeté.

Dans les deux cas, il fallait agir : cela ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement. Si Aomine savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ombre, il lui dirait bien de se mêler de ses affaires. Or, il n'y était pas. Dommage pour lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins sans encombres, hormis la petite pause branlette que notre cher basané avait du effectuer après le cours d'histoire. Il se disait que c'était cool que les toilettes des hommes soient également équipées de cabines à verrou.

Arriva alors l'entraînement, ou le métis évita soigneusement de regarder le rouge, de peur que son "petit souci compromettant " ne revienne et lui fiche la gêne devant tout le monde, particulièrement devant Akashi. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le jeune homme aux yeux rubis était... Était lui quoi ! Ses yeux absolument sublimes, ses cheveux doux et soyeux (il avait eu l'occasion de les toucher lorsque Seijuurou dormait dans la salle du conseil des élèves, dont il était président), son corps fin et musclé, sa petite taille ne faisant qu'accentuer son côté adorable,... Rhah !

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'entraîner, ils allèrent prendre une douche et Aomine fut bien content que son capitaine aie des choses à faire et que cela retarde son passage au vestiaire. Son pauvre petit organe reproducteur ne supporterait jamais ça. Les autres, à part Kuroko, étaient partis et le basané finissait de boutonner sa chemise quand Akashi entra seulement dans la douche. Aomine se disait qu'il devait vite mettre ses chaussures pour partir avant que le rouge n'aie fini. Malheureusement pour lui, Kuroko n'était pas de cet avis.

Car notre petit bleuté n'avait ABSOLUMENT PAS oublié son raisonnement de tout à l'heure. Nan. Ni son idée, d'ailleurs.

C'est ainsi qu'il poussa Aomine dans la douche d'Akashi, mit une chaise pour bloquer la porte, prit ses affaires et s'enfuit.

\- Daiki ? Qu'est ce que...

Devant le dénommé Daiki se tenait Seijuurou, pas gêné pour un sou, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

Le bleu se releva (parce qu'en plus, comble du ridicule, il était tombé quand le petit être faible et frêle qu'était Kuroko l'avait poussé), évitant toujours aussi soigneusement de regarder le rouge.

\- C'est Tetsu, chais pas pourquoi il a fait ça OI,TETSU, RAMÈNE TON CUL SI TU VEUX PAS QUE J'TE L'BOTTE DEMAIN !

Silence...

-Putain, il est parti en plus.. Écoute, chuis désolé Akashi, j'vais tenter de sortir pour que tu puisses t'laver tranquille -

\- Tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas.

« J'aimerais conserver ma santé mentale, merci ! » Avait envie de crier Aomine. Mais il se retint de justesse.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le corps du rouge se coller au sien, bien qu'encore vêtu.

\- Oi... Akashi... dit-il, légèrement haletant. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! Le pire, c'est qu'il sentait une érection contre son pantalon et que ce n'était pas la sienne ...

\- Montre-moi que toi aussi tu peux donner des ordres... lui souffla-t-il a l'oreille, excitant ainsi encore plus le métis.

Aomine ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il se passait, et c'était allé tellement vite qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que la vision d'un Akashi nu, séduisant et aguicheur, les joues rouges et une érection pulsant contre son propre pantalon était absolument exquise. Et qu'il n'était personne pour y résister.

De son côté, Kuroko était quand même resté près du gymnase, pour voir - ou plutôt pour entendre - comment la situation évoluait. Et vu les bruits indécents qui s'en échappaient, il avait bien réussi son coup.

Normal : ses plans marchaient toujours, après tout.

* * *

Le truc dont je suis la plus fière dans cet OS ? Le nom du magazine porno, indéniablement.

Si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas : je prends tout.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Eri~


End file.
